Arcee in Wonderland
by supernova22
Summary: Arcee ends up in a strange world with familiar looking but very different characters. it's gonna be a mad ride. based mostly on the original disney movie but with some elements from other versions. in progress.
1. Journey into Wonderland

**OK, so here it is my fanfic, arcee in wonderland. i'll have used all the major bot characters, and only one human character at the end of it all. anyway. most of this is based on the animated disney film, with some other parts taken from the 1999 TV film version, which is pretty good by the way, and the original book. i also added some stuff to make the characters more like themselves of course. please give reviews, i love feedback :)**

**This isnt something i should really need to say to anyone on this site but if you got a good imagination. if you know these characters, how they sound and look and act and imagine that as you read. its all gonna really pop out for ya and be even cooler. just wanted to emphasize that, because that's what i go for in my works :)**

**quick not-anything in Italics is either a side story or singing.**

Arcee fell through the dark tunnel. Suddenly she began to fall less and less until she was slowly floating down. All manner of strange and random items floated and drifted through the earthy shaft. She could only think of how she ended up here.

She was just relaxing, leaning against a tree, when she saw a white blur whiz by. She followed it until it transformed. It then stood as a white and blue bot, taller than her, with rabbit ears on his head. He also had a chain around his neck with a large pocket watch at the front.

"whoa, I'm late, late for a very important date!" he yelled after checking his watch and giving arcee a quick wink

Before she could even comprehend this he whizzed off again, through a clearing and right down a rabbit hole. Curious about the white rabbit and what he could possibly be late for, she followed him. She looked deep into the dark of the hole and, consumed by her curiosity, leaned in too far and fell in. Now here she was, floating down through this strange and quite deep rabbit hole. She was suddenly raddled by slamming into what she could only assume was the bottom. After she finally had the strength to open her eyes, she leaned up and realized she was now wearing a blue dress, with a white apron on the front. it was a light blue, lighter than her armor. She gets up and inspects herself in this new outfit.

"curiouser and curiouser"

She was ready to take it off when she saw a blur down the hallway ahead of her. After following it she manages to see the white rabbit before he disappears through a door, a very small door that he shouldn't have been able to fit through.

"scrap, how am I gonna find him now"

She then noticed a table in the middle of the room with a small bottle on it. As she inspects it, she notices a tag on it that says drink me. She was hesitant, at first, but once again curiosity got the best of her and she took a quick swig of it. She didn't notice anything wrong with it, but with her, as she suddenly began to shrink.

"double scrap!"

She was now the size of a mouse compared to the table. On the upside she was now small enough to fit through the small door the rabbit had gone through. She rushed over and to her frustration it was locked. She yelled in frustration and released her wrist blades and started slashing at the door madly, but none of her strikes made any sort of mark on it. After she calmed down she turned away and noticed there was a key up on the edge of the table. There was no way she could reach it at this height. As she inspected the table she looked down and saw a small cupcake sitting on the floor next to her and picked it up.

"eh, how much worse could it really get"

She took a small bite then suddenly felt the sensation of her body changing yet again. She was now growing, first to her normal height then more and more. She stopped just after banging her head on the ceiling of the large room.

"why, why is this happening to me?" she sobbed

She suddenly began to well up with sadness and cry. She cried and cried; her tears just wouldn't stop and they filled the room until it was half full. She then saw the bottle that made her shrink floating in her tears and scooped it up. She downed the rest of it and instantly shrank again to her normal size and landed in the sea of her tears. She started to feel a pull and looked to see that her tears were being drained through a crack in the wall.

"scrapscrapscarapscarpSCRAP!"

She tried to swim away but was pulled through and into watery darkness. The next thing she realized was that she was underwater. She resurfaced to see herself drifting in what looked like a vast ocean with cloudy skies overhead.

"did I do this?"

She suddenly thought she could hear voices, then they got louder, than she realized it was singing.

"_forward, backward, outward, inward, come and join the chase, you can't help but join a jolly caucus race. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, never a beginning and there can never be a stop."_ They sang

Arcee was suddenly hurled onto the beach by the waves. She looked up to see a red and white bot with a large bulbous beak standing on a large rock. Running around the rock in a large circle were a group of strange creatures. There were some large insect looking bots and two beasty looking bots, one blue and the other white, red and dark blue. There was also a bunch of small bots with big head, big eyes and small little pincer legs, some of which were being stepped by the larger bots as they ran. Arcee noticed as they ran, the waves kept washing over them.

"um, excuse me" she called to the bot on the rock.

"huh, you're a new one. Names dodo, and your never gonna get dry that way"

"get dry?"

She was suddenly grabbed by one of the beastly bots and pulled into the running circle.

"yup, have to run with the others, first rule of a caucus race, y'know"

Another wave came in and washed over the runners, including her. They continued to run, and for some reason she did too. Her dress was soaking wet and heavy. She reasoned that it would be better to toss it but also, for some reason, didn't want to.

"there you go, have you dry in no time now"

"um, NO! no one can ever get dry like this!"

"huh, pleeease! I'm as dry as a bone already"

She glared up at dodo. Of course he was dry, he was up on the rock and wasn't getting hit by the water. She looked over at the woods near the beach and was shocked to see the white rabbit running through the trees.

"oh boy, im late, I am sooo late"

"hey, there he is, mr rabbit, mr rabbit!" she yelled as she broke from the race and towards the trees.

She stopped at the edge of the trees. As much as she wanted to catch up with the white rabbit, she has something else she wanted to do. She picked up a rock, turned around and hurled back down the beach. The rock hit its target spot on, banging dodo in the back of the head. He lost his balance and fell into the water of a wave that just washed over the runners. When the wave went back out, dodo was on the ground spitting water out of his mouth. He was also in the path of the runners, with every one stepping on his back as they ran by. Arcee smiled to herself before finally charging into the woods. She went into a small clearing which she saw the white rabbit run through. She couldn't see any tracks and started to inspect for clues to which direction he went in. Unknown to her, two pairs of bright red eyes watched her from the shadows. She turned around to see two large well-build figures standing there, perfectly still. Their bodies were identical, though one was mostly green while the other was blue and gold. She looked closer and saw that both were wearing little ties with names on them.

"tweedle dee and tweedle dum. huh, weird names for weird figurines"

"huh, if you think we're wax works you outta pay for the pleasure of looking y'know" the green one growled

"Contrary-wise, if you think we're alive you outta speak to us" the blue and gold one added as is they were completing each others thoughts.

"that's logic" they said together as they glared down at her.

"reeeeally" she said sarcastically. She wasn't all that scared of the big pair.

"well, I guess it's been nice but I've got business"

The two sidestepped to block her path. She may not have been scared of them but together they were like a wall.

"you be going backwards…"

"aye, the first thing in a visit is to say…"

"_how do you do and shake hands, shake hands, how do you do and shake hands and state your name and business"_ they sung together as they grabbed her hands and forced her into a ring around the rosie.

Their attempts at singing in their deep and menacing voices was like torture. She wanted to just clunk their heads together.

"that's manners" they said together

"you don't say"

She managed to yank her hands away from theirs. She thought that them finishing each others statements was bad, but them talking in unison was even worse. And since she hated it she could already tell that that was exactly what they were gonna do. That was just how her life went.

"my name is arcee and I'm following a white rabbit soooo…"

"oh you can't go yet" they stood over her intimidatingly.

"no the visit has just started" the green one growled as he leaned down closer to her.

"would you like to play hide and seek. Or dagger, dagger who's got the dagger"

"ah, no thank you" she started to walk away but they appeared in front of her again.

"if you stay long enough we might have a battle" they said as they locked claws and began to wrestle, violently, with each other.

Arcee was given pause, seeing these two tear each other apart might be a good show.

"oh, well, that's very kind of you but I must be going"

As she walked they walked, backwards, at each side of her so they could look at her.

"why"

"because I'm following that annoying white rabbit"

"why"

"well, I guess I'm just curious to know where he's going"

The two stopped and looked at each other in concern.

"ooooooh, she's curious!"

"oh dear, the oysters were curious too weren't they?

"aye, and you remember what happened to them"

"poor things" they said hugging each other in fake sadness.

Arcee rolled her eyes and turned back to them

"whyyyyyyyy, what happened to the oysters?"

"ooh you wouldn't be interested" as they walked away

"ooooh but I am" she said with unconvincingly fake emotion

"oh no you're in much too much of a hurry"

"LOOK! I can spare a little time so…"

"you could!" they said as they flashed each other devious grins

"yeeeeees"

They each grabbed her by an arm and hoisted her up then sat her down on a nearby log. They pulled out a small video screen.

"the walrus and the carpenter..."

"or the story of the curious oysters."

The screen lit up and showed two figures on a beach. The walrus was a bulky green bot and the carpenter was a smaller rugged-looking white bot with swords on his back.

"_The sun was shining on the sea, Shining with all his might. He did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright, and this was odd, because it was the middle of the night. The Walrus and the Carpenter were walking close at hand. They wept like anything to see such quantities of sand._

_"If this were only cleared away" they said _

_"it would be grand!"_

_"O Oysters, come and walk with us!" The Walrus did beseech._

_"A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, along the briny beach. We cannot do with more than four, to give a hand to each."_

_The eldest Oyster looked at him, but never a word he said. The eldest Oyster winked his eye, and shook his heavy head, meaning to say he did not choose to leave the oyster-bed. But four young Oysters hurried up, all eager for the treat. Their coats were brushed, their faces washed, their shoes were clean and neat. And this was odd, because, you know, they hadn't any feet. Four other Oysters followed them, and yet another four; And thick and fast they came at last, and more, and more, and more. All hopping through the frothy waves, and scrambling to the shore._

_"The time has come," the Walrus said,_

_"To talk of many things. Of shoes and ships and sealing-wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings."_

_"A loaf of bread," the Walrus said,_

_"Is what we chiefly need, pepper and vinegar besides are very good indeed. _

_The carpenter ran off to get some_

_Now if you're ready, Oysters dear, we can begin to feed." The walrus said as soon as his friend was out of sight_

_"But not on us!" the Oysters cried_

_The carpenter soon returned and found the walrus sitting alone._

_I weep for you," the Walrus said_

_"I deeply sympathize." _

_With sobs and tears he snorted out, those of the largest size, holding his pocket-handkerchief before his streaming eyes._

"_little Oysters," called the Carpenter_

_But answer there came none, and this was scarcely odd because, they'd been eaten, every one._

_The carpenter glared at his friend in anger and began to draw his blades._

"_the time has come!" the walrus said as he took off down the beach, chased by his cheated partner._

"the end" the Tweedles announced

"geez, that was a really sad story" arcee admitted

"aye, and there's a morale to it"

"maybe if your an oyster" she said sarcastically

"noooooo, it's..."

"hey let me tell her" the green one growled

"shut up, the story was my idea and I'm better suited to tell her its morale. She needs to know it after all" the blue and gold one countered.

"let's see if you can tell her, without your head!" as the green one lunged at his brother

Arcee took cover behind the log as the titans clashed. She figured her time here was done and she needed to get back to her rabbit hunt. She easily slipped away during the chaos of the brother wrestling. She walked for some time through the woods. It was mostly quiet and for the first time since she can remember, she was quite relaxed. She saw a break in the trees ahead and came upon a beautiful cottage. It had a nice fence around its front with a little gate as well as a large garden in its backyard.

"nice, quiet place. Wonder who lives here?"

"Marianne, Marianne!" she heard a voice call from inside.

Suddenly the white rabbit came running out the door. He skidded to a halt just as he passed her.

"Marianne, what are you doing out here!"

"Marianne? What the hell are you…"

"I'm running late, I need my gloves, you go get them!" he shouted at her, or who he thought she was.

"Late. For. WHAT! That's what I've been trying to find out all slagging day!" she tried to say but he was pushing her through the door way

"my gloves, now! Hurry!" he said

He pushed her through the doorway and smacked her on the butt to hurry her along. She turned back to him, shocked at what he had just done. He gave a quick wink before closing the door between them just as she was pulling her arm back for a punch. She let her anger go, for the moment, as she started looking for his gloves.

"I'll get you back for that later, stupid rabbit, stupid watch, and these stupid gloves"

She looked around the large central room of the house but couldn't find them. She was rather absent minded as she looked. She came across a small jar with some cakes and she took one.

"huh, don't mind if i do. No harm in it, I am doing something for him after all" as she took a bite

Her eyes suddenly went wide with horror as she realized what she had done. Sure enough she started to get bigger. She ran to exit but was already so big that she hit her head on the ceiling and fell backwards. The space in the room was quickly shrinking until she was squeezed and stuck in the small room.

"c'mon, not again!"

The white rabbit heard some commotion from outside. He went to the window of the room he heard it from when I giant blue arm burst out of the window towards him. It grabbed him by the leg and whipped him about.

"help monster" he yelled over and over as he was tossed about

"you idiot, why would you keep these fraggin things in your house!" she lectured as she threw him around.

She let go and he slammed into the ground, hard. He ran off down the path screaming for help. Arcee tried to wiggle around or find some room but it was no use. She soon heard voices approaching. Outside, the rabbit came running back through the trees, followed by dodo, who was more than a little dismissive and skeptical of the white rabbit's monster claims. Dodo was however just as shocked to see a giant blue arm sticking out of rabbit's living room window.

"whoa, jolly well is isn't it"

"well do something, dodo" the rabbit urged

Dodo stepped closer and gave the arm a light kick. In response, the hand came up and flicked him backwards. A pair of bright blue eyes then appeared, though awkwardly, through the window.

"you try that again and you'll see what happens" she said as she unleashed her wrist blade and jabbed it into the ground to get the point across.

"well, an extraordinary situation but…"

"but, but, but what?"

"we simply pull it out the chimney"

"he can't be serious" arcee thought aloud with a deadpan look

"alright go pull it out" the rabbit said as he pushed dodo forward

"what, me! Pleeeease, what we need is…"

They suddenly heard whistling as a yellow bot came walking by carrying a ladder.

"aha, a lizard with a latter!"

"oh bill, bill!" called the rabbit

"you'd think a lizard would be green" arcee's voice came from the broken window

Dodo turned and gave an annoyed look to the comment.

"we need a lazerd with a litter, I mean a…can you help us?" the rabbit asked as he shook bill's hand.

"at your service sir" bill said in a staticy, strained voice.

"bill my lad, have you ever been down a chimney?" dodo asked slyly

"why sir, I've been down more chimneys than…"

"Excellent! Now you just pop down the chimney and haul than monster out of there"

"right o…MONSTER!" bill said as he saw the giant arcee through one of the windows

He ran down the latter screaming right into dodo. Dodo dropped his pipe at the collision.

"HEY, I NEEDED THAT!" he yelled before calming down

He grabbed bill and pulled the scared yellow bot up to the roof.

"bill lad, your passing up a golden opportunity"

"I am?"

"you can be famous!"

"I can!"

"of course. There's a brave lad, in you go now"

Bill started to struggle as dodo started forcing him down the chimney

"now then just wrap your hands around that monster's leg and drag it up"

"but, but, but!"

"good luck bill" dodo said as he shook bills hand then shoved him down the chimney.

The force of bills being pushed forced a huge cloud of soot and dirt out of the fire place and into the house. Arcee couldn't take it anymore and she finally let out a mighty sneeze that rattled the whole house. The force of which sends bill back up the chimney and soaring into the sky, trailed by a stream of soot.

"well, there goes bill" dodo says as he puffs on his pipe

"sorry bill!" arcee calls, out hoping he heard her.

"I guess we should try a more...energetic remedy" dodo suggests

"like what?"

After taking along drag from his pipe and watching the smoke from it, he gets an idea.

"aha, that's it, we'll burn the house down"

"yes, burn my house do…WHAT!"

Against arcee's and the rabbit's objections, dodo starts stacking wood and other objects from the yard to start the fire. Arcee starts to get desperate to get out of the situation. Things are starting to go from bad to worse for her. As she starts to struggle, she knocks over a cupboard. She looks as a bottle, a very familiar looking bottle, falls on the floor.

"well, it worked before" as she drinks it.

Happily, she begins to shrink down. Much smaller than she wanted, the size of a mouse again, but at least she can now leave. She heads for the front door and manages to fit underneath it. Just as she gets outside the rabbit looks at his watch again and proclaims that he will be late again, quickly shakes dodo's hand and runs off.

"oh no you don't" arcee yells as she makes her way down the front path

She had gone through too much to lose him now.

"excuse me young lady, do you have a match?" dodo asks her as she runs by

"no, I don't but you…it's not…you don't have to…oh never mind" she says before running off

"no cooperation, no cooperation at all. huh don't tell me I can't, can't have monsters about" dodo continued to grumble and mutter as he tried to start a fire with two sticks.

Arcee made it to the edge of the woods where the rabbit had gone. She had seen him a moment ago but now she had a new problem. She was in the forest, but her new size gave her a large forest of grass and flowers ahead of her.

"WHAT THE FRAG!"

OK, so first chapter done. Will work on ch 2 tomorrow. Really like how this is coming out. Hope you guys love the characters in their parts. I love feedback and reviews so please do.


	2. Differnet Kinds of Advice

Arcee stomped along the ground. She was the size of a bug, wandering through the undergrowth with no idea where that stupid white rabbit had gone. She had been walking for hours and dealt with lot of weird stuff in that time. She wound up in a bed of pompous talking flowers. She had also seen some very weird insects like bread and butter flies, rocking horse flies, and even had to fight off some dragon flies, which were very much like actual dragons. She continued walking until she looked up and saw smoke, multicolored smoke, drifting overhead.

"that would seem kinda weird if it weren't for everything else I've already gone through"

She started to follow them and started to hear a voice. After she cleared a patch of grass she found its source. On top of a large mushroom sat a large caterpillar. His long lower body wrapped around the top of the mushroom. His upper body was that of a purple mech. One arm was normal while the other was a large cannon. He also didn't have a face but rather one large red eye at the center of his head. A large hookah was beside him. Its tube was plugged into part of his chest, which resulted in its smoke, the multicolored smoke, to rise from the joints and ports of his body; his body practically glowed with it. She could not deny that the sight was mystifying and one of the most wondrous sights she's ever seen. She drew closer and that is when he finally noticed her.

"Who Are You?"

Arcee let out a chuckle at the question but went silent as the caterpillar just stared at her. His emotionless face did creep her out a bit.

"I don't really know anymore"

"that is illogical, explain"

"I know who I was this morning but I've changed so many times since then.

"explain"

I can't really explain, I don't really understand, you see"

"I do not see, if you don't know, than I don't. Your reasoning is highly…illogical"

"huh, nothing about this place is logical" she said as she looked down at her feet.

She looked up and the caterpillar was leaning closer, his eye seemed to be glowing brighter.

"that, my dear, is a very logical answer"

She smiled a bit as she seemed to earn his appreciation. Her happiness ended when his ports blew smoke in her face.

"What is that thing anyway?"

"it is simply…an experiment" as more smoke blew at her

"one-eyed jerk" she said as she turned her back to him

"don't go losing your temper young one. It is highly illogical and a bad habit, especially here"

"maybe you're right, my temper always seems to get me into trouble. I make so many mistakes because if it, and that scares me."

"well, tell me exactly what it is that you want"

"I should like to be a bit bigger, 3 inches is such a wretched height"

"what!" the caterpillar shouted, a hint of anger plaguing his monotone speech

"I am exactly three inches high, and it is a very logical height indeed!"

Arcee then turned around and as he finished, the bright smoke suddenly encompassed his body and in a burst of light he was transformed. He now stood as a radiant multicolored, glowing butterfly. Arcee looked in amazement; it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"you mustn't be afraid, that is one of the most illogical feelings of all"

Arcee paused to think about his comment.

"no, it's not, because without fear, there can be no courage" she smiled

He nodded and she knew if he had a mouth he would be smiling.

"one side will make you taller, the other side will make you shorter"

"one side of what?"

"the mushroom, of course, that's what it's there for. Everything has a purpose, even here. That's logic"

"thanks you caterpi…butterfly"

The butterfly nodded and in a burst of light flew up into the air and through the sky. She looked over at the mushroom again. She pulled off two chunks, one from ech side as instructed.

"one will make me larger, and the other will make me smaller. I wonder which is which. Going smaller could be dangerous. I would shrink until I just went poof. Hmmm, after all that's happened, i…all the hell with it" she said as she took a large bite of one.

"I'm tired of being only three inches hieHIYIYIYIYIIYOWOWOWWHOOOOOOOOOO! She yelled as her head shot up and rocketed through the trees.

When she stopped, she had grown so tall that her head and shoulder peeked out over the tree tops.

"whoa, this is weird, but it's nice to not be the small one for a change. Maybe just a little walk to see what it's like" she smiled.

She walked along through the forest looking down as she passed by the trees. She noticed on the ground ahead was the bed of flowers that she was in earlier. The bed of obnoxious talking flowers that were rude to her before. Her next foot step came down right on top of the spot, her large foot covering the whole bed.

"oops" she said with fake oblivious innocence

"I could really get used to this" she smiled as she kept walking.

She soon heard a commotion nearby. When she approached she saw a small creature with a big head and big eyes, the same type she had seen one the beach. It was corned and being attacked by two dragon looking beasts. One was mostly blue and the other was red white and dark blue. She thinks they make have actually been the beasty bots that were running in the caucus race. She approached to get the beasts' attention, and it worked. The two took to the sky and started attacking her by breathing fire. She swatted at them but kept missing.

"that's it" she growled

She reached out and grabbed one in each hand. She then slammed them together and, drawing her arms back, pitched them away. She threw them so hard that they soared clear to the other end of the forest. She kneeled down and put a hand out to the little creature they were bullying.

"it's ok, your safe now"

It looked so cute with its big bright eyes, until it opened its mouth of swirling razor teeth and bit into her hand.

"AHAHAHAH! WHAT THE FRAG!" she yelled as she flailed her arm about

She whacked it off and back to the ground. It started to move closer to her again but she brought her massive fist down on it, crushing it into the ground.

"viscous little bastard!" she said as she inspected her hand

"should have let them scrap you"

Having had enough of being a titan, she popped the second mushroom bit into her mouth and shrunk back to her normal size.

"ahhhh, much better" she smiled

"this is a pretty amazing dress, works well with the whole growing and shrinking thing, not stretched or ripped at all. Not to seem girly but I guess it's worth hanging onto"

She still had the chunk of mushroom that would make her grow and decided to put it in her pocket for later. She then heard a sound not far off and started to walk away.

"hmm, better go, those beasty guys are probably ticked off, worse, that little nipper might have friends"

She wandered until she came to a strange part of the woods with all weird shaped and colored trees. There were signs and paths leading every which way.

"ooook, I was looking for that stupid rabbit but I'll settle for just getting out of here, I wonder which way I outta go"

She suddenly heard a voice echoing in the woods all around her, it seemed to be singing.

"_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe"_

"Where the hell did that come from"

"lose something?"

"oh! Ahh" arcee turned to see two bright blue eyes and a big smile floating in midair in one of the trees.

"or someone" it added

"sorry I was just wondering, um ah" she drifted off, confused by the phenomenon.

"oh, it's quite alright"

The smile whistled to get back in tune then started reciting the same strange tune again. Suddenly the rest of its body began to appear. It was a cat, a bright red cat, whose ears curved inwards like horns.

"you're, a cat!"

"a Cheshire cat"

"huh, I didn't know cats could...grin"

"cheshire cats do" he smiled even wider

He began to sing again and as he did his tail moved across his body, making it disappear.

"whoa whoa whoa, don't go please!"

"very well, second chorus" he said as he fully reappeared.

"nonono, but I just wanted to know which way I ought to go."

"that depends, where do you want to get to?"

"it really doesn't matter, as long as…"

"then it really doesn't matter which way you go" he said as he vanished.

"_and the mome raths outgrabe"_ his voice echoed around her then he reappeared on another tree.

"what is that slag you keep singing"

"SLAG! Why it is from the legend of the jabberwock, one of the oldest stories in wonderland"

"jabberwock? Sounds funky"

"you haven't heard it, oh allow me, you will just love it" he said as he pulled a book out of midair and tossed it to her.

She opened the book and saw the image of a boy, a fleshy organic looking one. He was young but had an appearance of confidence about him. Arcee wasn't sure why but she had an instant like for the boy. The Cheshire cat's head appeared in the page and the images began to move as he narrated the story,

"_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe._

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!"_

_He took his Star Saber in hand. Long time the manxome foe he sought, so rested he by the Tumtum tree, and stood awhile in thought. And as in uffish thought he stood, the Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, came whiffling through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came!_

Arcee looked worried. Though this was but an animated story, she still felt worried for the boy. The jabberwock was a great black and orange dragon; titanic in size, it's fire spewing everywhere, its powerful mandible jaws, its high pitched roar and its massive wings.

_One, two! One, two! and through and through, the star saber went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head, he went galumphing back._

_"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!" He chortled in his joy._

_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe."_

The book was suddenly slammed shut by the cheshire cat's free floating hands before they vanished with it.

"well, that was certainly an…interesting story"

"oh it is, isn't it, I love reciting it hahaha"

"your quite the conversationalist aren't you"

"oh I'm so glad you noticed. Oh and by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went in that direction" as he pointed down one of the paths.

"who did?"

"the white rabbit"

"he did!"

"he did what?"

"went that way!"

"who did?"

"the white rabbit"

"what rabbit?"

"but didn't you just say…grrrrr"

"can you stand on your head" the cat asked as his headless body balanced on his detached floating head.

"for sparks sake!"

"be careful, curiosity killed the cat, you know. After all...look at me!" he laughed as his body floated around in multiple pieces.

Arcee's eyes went wide. She certainly didn't want that.

"however, if I were looking for a white rabbit, I'd ask the Mad Hatter" as he reassembled an pointed to the side.

Arcee looked and there was a sign with the name and even had a hat carved on top of it.

"MAD hatter! No no, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"OR, there's the March Hare in that direction" as he pointed down the same path as the hatter.

"thanks, I guess I'll visit him"

"Of course, he's mad too"

"oh come on! I don't want to go hanging around mad people!"

"ooooh, you can't help that, most everybody's mad here hahahahaa. You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself" he laughed as he body slowly vanished bit by bit until his horned ears, eyes, then finally his grin were all that remained.

"hahahaha, and the mome raths outgrabe" his voice echoed then vanished with his grin.

"geeeze, if the other people here are like that, I really have to try not to tick them off" she said as she started down the path he pointed out.

"huh, I've seen a cat without a grin, but I've never seen a grin without a cat" she thought then shuddered at the image in her mind.

"I'll be lucky if I don't have nightmares after all this is over"


	3. The Mad Tea Party

Arcee walked down the path that the Cheshire cat had pointed out to her. She was glad the weird cat had disappeared; he was more annoying than the white rabbit. She decided to stop for a minute and rest, since she had been walking all day. She inspected her dress to make sure there was no damage to it. She wiped off a few spots of dirt and, making sure no one was around, did a little spin in it to see what it was like. She had to admit she really liked the dress at this point. It looked good on her, it was very useful, and it only went to her mid calves so it didn't hamper her movements. She did wish she had a mirror to get a better look at herself. After she was done admiring herself, she decided to keep moving. No telling if that sneaky Cheshire cat was spying on her. She eventually came to a nice little house at a clearing in the trees. It had large fence made of bushes and hedges from the sides of the house around to the backyard. She saw a little gate leading to the backyard. As she got closer, she thought she could hear music and singing.

"what is it with people here and singing?"

She looked into the tiny yard and saw a long table, with many different sized chairs, some were even furniture ones for indoors. The table was set with some snacks but mostly had dozens of various sized tea pots. The pots seemed to bounce around and toot on their own, creating the music. It also creating a large cloud of steam over the table. As she entered the yard she could see three figures at the other end of the table. She couldn't quite see them through the stem so she leaned down and looked through the maze of pots on the table.

She now had a better look at the three figures. One was bright red one; he wore a crooked bow tie and a large dingy looking top hat with a card sticking out of the side with 10/6 written on it.

"that must be the hatter er…MAD hatter"

Next to the hatter was a large blue bot, nearly twice the size of the hatter. He had a pair of brown rabbit ears on top his head.

"must be the march hare...also MAD"

She noticed there was a third figure with them. Sitting between them was a thin grey and dark blue bot. He had long thin arms and a spiked crest on his head. However what drew her attention was that he had no face. There was only a screen, a blank screen, instead. She may have been a little put off by the caterpillar only have one big eye, but this guy was really creepy looking. On top of his head she noticed two big round ears.

"must be mouse"

His head was down a bit, it seemed like he was sleeping, but his face certainly couldn't show it. She listened as the hatter and hare flailed around cups of tea and sang.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAA very merry un-birthday to me"_

"_to who?"_

"_to me!"_

"_oh you!"_

"_A very merry un-birthday to you"_

"_who me?"_

"_yes you!"_

"_oh me!"_

"_it's time to congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry un-birthday tooooooooo yoooooooou!" _they sang together, even holding the mouse's arms up to make it seem like he was celebrating too.

Arcee stifled a laugh at the ridiculous sight but they still seemed to hear it. The hatter and hair suddenly jumped up from their seats and started running down the length of the table.

"no room, no room , no room!" they both yelled over and over

"um, I'm no genius but it looks like there's plenty of room"

The mouse had apparently woken up with the commotion and slowly walked down to their end of the table. He silently sat down and leaned his head down, seemingly drifting back off to sleep.

"ah, but it's very rude to sit down without being invited" the hatter answered her previous statement shaking a pointed finger at her.

"I'll say it's rude, it's very very rude in deed" the large hare growled in agreement.

The mouse's head lifted for a moment to nod in agreement before dropping back down again.

"I guess I'm sorry, you are right, I should have interrupted. My name's Arcee. I did enjoy your…singing though" she stifled another laugh at the last part.

"I was wondering if you could tell me…"

She was interrupted by the hatter and hare suddenly appearing at each side of her leaning in closer.

"you enjoyed our singing!" the hare said with a smile

"oh what delightful young lady" the hatter added

The hatter was supposedly mad but he did have a smooth voice. However, she saw more of the mad part as his elbow became jammed in a tea cup during his last statement.

"I'm so excited, we never have company. You must have a cup of tea!" he said as he tried to remove the stuck cup.

"ah yes, the tea, you must have a cup of tea" the hare insisted

As he did, he made a cup appear from nowhere and began filling it.

"um, yeahm I guess so. I'm sorry I interrupted your birthday party" she said but the hare suddenly pulled the offered drink away

"BIRTHDAY! My lovely girl this is not a birthday party"

"of course not, hehehe, this is an un-birthday party"

"unbirthday? the frag is an unbirthday"

"it's very simple, now three hundred, past, if you have a birthday, then you don't have,not…um" the hare tried to explain

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaah" was all arcee could answer

"haha, she doesn't know what an un-birthday is" the hare said to the hatter, trying to salvage his pride.

"how silly, hehe" the hatter said before taking another sip of tea and clearing his throat.

"I show elucidate!"

The hare started directing the many pots and kettles in musical tune. She did think it was rather impressive.

"_now statistics prove that you've ONE birthday"_

"_that's it! Just one birthday every year"_

"_ahhh, but there are three hundred sixty four UN-BIRTHDAYS!"_

"_precisely! exactly why we're gathered here to cheer!"_

"Well than I guess today is my unbirthday too" arcee admitted

"IT IS!"

"what a small world" the hatter chuckled before the pair began singing

"_in that case, a very merry un-birthday"_

"to me?"

"_to you!"_

The hatter removed his hat, revealing a large birthday cake underneath.

"_a very merry un-birthday_"

"for me?"

"_for you!"_

"_now blow the candle out my dear and make your wish come true. A very merry un-birthday to you!"_

Arcee blew out the candle and the cake suddenly exploded into fireworks and vanished. The hare and hatter has settled back into their seats. The mouse had woken up before and was moving his head with the singing and was now drifting off again.

"it seems mr. mouse has fallen asleep again"

"ah yes, our friend the door mouse does love catching his Zs. Is he out marchy?"

"yup, like a light" said the hare as he inspected the mouse

"good" the hatter signed

"why" arcee had to ask

"he really creeps us out" the hare said as he leaned over towards her.

"oh" she answered, confused.

"yeah, gotta watch out for the quiet ones" the hatter whispered as he raised a cup.

"I suppose your right about that" she agreed

"so my dear, what can we help you with?"

"oh yeah, well I was…"

"clean cup, clean cup, move down!" The hatter suddenly yelled and pulled her towards the center of the table.

"_clean cup, clean cup, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down! _the hare sang as he followed on the other side of the table.

The door mouse also woke up, followed them silently, sat and drifted off again.

"I never even used my cup yet, these guys are mad" she thought to herself

"would you like a little more tea?" that hatter asked as he poured her some.

She realized that her cup appeared to be bottomless on the inside but normal on the outside, leaving nothing for her to drink.

"I haven't had any yet, so I can't really have more now can I?" she said sarcastically

"you mean you can't take less" the hare laughed as he drank from one of the pots itself

"Yes, you can always take more than nothing" hatter added

"riiiiight"

"now, I believe you wanted some info?"

"yeah, well…"

"wait! my dear. Let me ask you something. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"a riddle? Really?" she said with a humorless expression

"oh, I know!" the hare started

"QUIET, I'M ASKING ARCEE!" hatter shouted

"alright, why is a raven like a writing desk?" she repeated out loud

"what, why is a what?" the hatter suddenly shouted in confusion

"why is a raven like a writing desk" she repeated again

"why...why that's mad talk" he said

"what!" she shouted

"careful hatter, she's stark raving mad. How about a nice cup of tea, my dear"

"A CUP OF TEA! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, IT'S YOUR STUPID RIDDLE!"

She unleashed her arm blades and was about to pounce on the psychotic pair when the large hare suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the other end of the table.

"_clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, move down! _The hatter sang as he followed

They were quickly joined by the door mouse, who then fell back to sleep. Arcee was annoyed that, at a tea party, she had yet to have even a single sip of tea.

"god, this whole place is mad"

"this is wonderland after all. do you know what that means?"

"no"

"It's a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger! Some say to survive it, you need to be as mad as a hatter...which luckily I am" the hatter answered than laughed again

Arcee planted her face in her palms and groaned.

"so my dear, have you guessed the riddle about the raven yet?" the hatter asked

"noooooo, what's the answer?" she growled

"I haven't the foggiest"

'nor me" the hare added

They both started to laugh hysterically. Arcee was about to get violent when the door mouse started to stir. All three froze nervously, as the laughter seemed to have woken him. He then dropped his head back down and was asleep again. They all sighed in relief.

"You should stay, you will love our tea time. It's always tea time here, y'know" the hatter spoke up

"always and forever" the hare added, raising a tea cup in the air

"always? Huh, time is weird here, and you waste it with stupid riddles" she answered

"you wouldn't be talking like that if you knew time the way I do. You wouldn't talk about wasting IT, time is a HE"

Arcee just looked at him wide eyed. He really was mad.

"me and time used to be very good friends, until the great concert we gave for the queen of hearts, right about the time he went mad" the hatter said as he pointed to the hare.

"Flatterer" the hare said

"now then" the hatter said as he jumped up onto the table

"oh, he's gonna sing" the hare shouted excitedly

the hatter pulled a long staff with a prod on the end from nowhere and starting twirling it.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what you're at! Up above the world you fly, Like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle twinkle twinkle. Twinkle, Twinkle little bat! How I wonder what you're at!"_

"wow" was all arcee could say as the hatter dropped back into his chair

"so, I hadn't even finished the first verse of the concert when the queen yells out "he's murdering the tune, off with his head!"

"she was too late, you'd already lost it long ago" the hare laughed

The two then burst into hysterical laughter. Arcee could only roll her eyes; that part did seem true.

"anyway, time took offence to our performance"

"your performance" the hare corrected

"and ever since then, he won't do a think we ask. He stopped time" the hatter said and froze in place to emphasize the point

"at tea time" arcee prodded

"yes, now it's tea time all the time" the hare confirmed

"not a bad punishment if you ask me" the hatter laughed

"yeah well it may be good for you but I just don't have the time to waste"

"the time, the time, who's got the time" the hare shouted out mockingly

"nonononono, no time!" came another voice

Suddenly the white rabbit came hoping over the fence, apparently trying to cut through the yard.

"you!" arcee shouted

"no time, hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late!"

The rabbit ran over the table and checked his large watch when he was suddenly yanked backwards as the hatter grabbed it. He pulled the chain from around the rabbit's neck and inspected the watch.

"well no wonder you're late, this watch is exactly two days slow"

"two days slow?" the rabbit said in shock

"Two. Days. Slow. This is just stupid, it's, it's…mad" she admitted

"of course your late" the hatter said

The hatter than dunked the clock into a cup of tea a few times before setting it down and opening the back up.

"Oh my poor watch, please be careful"

The hatter then poured salt, butter, more tea, sugar, lemon, and jam into it. For some reason he refused to use mustard though. He then closed the back.

"there, that should do it"

The watch suddenly came to life and began to jump and hop around madly, spraying gears and condiments everywhere.

"look at that!"

"It's gone mad!"

"uh-oh!"

"oh no, my watch!"

"MAD WATCH, MAD WATCH, MAD WATCH! THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO STOP A MAD WATCH!"

The hare suddenly transformed his hand into a large hammer and slammed it down, crushing the watch and cracking the table.

"two days slow, that's what it is" the hatter said as he nonchalantly slid the shattered pieces of the watch to the white rabbit.

"huh it was the best butter" the hatter added in confusion

"Danish" the hare added

Arcce actually felt bad for the rabbit as a tear welled up in his eye.

"oh my poor watch, and it was an un-birthday present too" he sniffled

"well in that case" the hare said happily as he and the hatter both hoisted the rabbit up by his arms.

"_a very merry un-birthday toooooooo you"_ they sang before throwing the rabbit up over the hedges and into the woods

"what the…" was all arcce could yell as the two waved happily goodbye to the rabbit as he vanished from sight.

She ran to the gate to follow and see if the rabbit was okay. She turned back before she left and saw that the party had recommenced. The pots began to toot their music again as the hatter and hare swayed back and forth, cups of tea in hand, and began to sing again.

"I haven't been to a lot of tea parties, but I am confident in saying that this is the stupidest one I've been to in all my life"

"mr rabbit, mr rabbit!" she called as she ran into the woods in the direction he had been thrown. She went through the trees and saw a sign on one.

"Tulgey Woods" she read aloud before continuing on through the trees.

Back at the tea party, the hare and the hatter were enjoying themselves once again, until they were suddenly interrupted by a deep and creepy grown. They looked over and saw the door mouse's head rise. He leaned forward slowly, looking right at them.

"did…someone...call me…creepy?" he growled in a deep spine tingling voice.

The other two huddled together nervously and began to shake under his nonexistent gaze. The hatter's hand slowly rose; it's shaking spilling the tea from the cup he was holding. His voice shook and cracked with fear as he spoke.

"cup…cup of tea?"


	4. Meeting the Queen

Arcee was miserable. She plopped down on a rock, pulled her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She had been walking aimlessly for hours through the tulgry wood. She had got lost, found her way, and got lost again multiple times. It was such a strange and horrible place. She encountered many strange and indescribable creatures in the forest; some were friendly, many were not. Now she was lost again.

"Now what do I do? I'll never get out of here. I guess if your lost, you should stay put until found. But who would ever think to look for me here. Good advice; If I listened earlier I probably wouldn't be here. But that's just what I always do. I give good advice, but I rarely follow it. That's how I always get into trouble."

She felt tears start to well up in her eyes as she realized just how lonely she was.

"Now, now don't cry arcee. Remember what happened last time. You don't want to flood this whole place" she whimpered to herself

Things seemed to grow darker and darker. It seemed that it was becoming night time but she couldn't tell. She started to hear humming. It echoed in the darkness.

"Cheshire?"

"_and the mome raths outgrabe"_

She turned and looked up into the tree behind her. Up in the branch a smile appeared followed by its bright blue eyes, then the rest of its body.

"chershire cat, it's you" she smiled, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"of course" he smiled

"who were you expecting, the white rabbit?"

He made the joke but his smile softened to a more sympathetic one. He wasn't trying to be really mock her, just raise her spirit a bit.

"no no, I'm done with all that, scrap that stupid rabbit. I just want to go home, but I can't find my way"

"naturally. Unfortunately, always here you see are the queen's ways" he spit after he spoke the name to show his disgust.

"queen, what queen?"

"the queen of hearts, she rules here"

"could she help me?"

"I wouldn't count on it"

"well we'll see about that" she said with some new found confidence

"this should be interesting. She'll be mad about you, simply MAD hahaha"

"how do I find her?"

"weeeell, some go this, some go that way, but me, I prefer the short cut"

With that, he pulled one of the branches down, causing a doorway to open up in the tree trunk. It obviously wasn't meant to be there; it was clearly magic. She looked up to say thank you but he had already vanished. She walked through and found herself blinded by the sun. She then realized she was in a maze, a large hedge maze. At the far edge she could see a large castle.

"well, seems fairly obvious"

She started making her way towards the castle. She got turned around a few times but managed to keep the castle in site. She started to hear whistling as she walked along.

"oh god, more singing"

She came upon a courtyard in the maze. It had lots of space and was full of white rose bushes. She looked over and saw three bots, identical in appearance, with masked faces. They all had heart symbols on their chests. They had some open cans of red paint and were painting the white roses red. They were the ones whistling and humming.

"_painting the roses red, we're painting the roses red" _they started singing_  
_

"um, excuse me guys"

The three whirled around to look at her. Just like the door mouse, their featureless faces were off putting, but she could at least read their body language. They were surprised but didn't seem hostile.

"why exactly are you painting these roses red?"

"huh, oooooh!" they all said together

"well, the fact is young lady, is that we planted the white roses by mistake" one said

"aye" another added

"and the queen likes them red" the third one said

"and if she finds out, each of us will quickly loose his head"

"scrap!"

"yup, the queen has practically everyone beheaded"

"yeah, her scary king just swishes his sword and it's done"

"she's got a reeeeeally bad temper and anyone can get one her bad side, then shrrrrrrrrrrrcc"

"NEVER make her lose her temper!"

"whoa. That doesn't sound fun. That cat never said anything about that, huff, course he didn't. Well, I am busy but I don't feel that right just leaving you guys to deal with this. If you guys fail and she finds out I just couldn't have that on my conscience. So I guess I could lend a hand, just for a bit."

"oh, thanks a lot"

"yeah, don't mention it. Now give me a brush"

She helped them with the rose bush they were on then they all moved to the next one. That's when they started singing again.

"_painting the rosses red, we're painting the roses red. Don't tell the queen what you have seen or say that's what we've said, but we're painting the roses red"_

"yes, painting the roses red"

"_not pink, not green" _

"not aqua-marine"

"_we're painting the roses reeeeeeed"_

Suddenly they heard trumpets echo in the maze. They looked down the main path through the maze and saw other approaching.

"the queen, it's her, the queen!" one yelled

They all started scrambling around to get rid of the evidence. They threw the ladders, paint cans and brushes over the hedges then lined up. A large line of the same identical solider came marching down the path. Then came the white rabbit himself, blowing the horn they had heard before. He was apparently the queen's herald. Then a throne, carried by the troopers, came into view. The three she had just met dropped to the ground and bowed. After what she had heard about this queen, it would be best not to cause any problems yet, so she did the same. Then the queen came into view. Her appearance was instantly repellant. She was a curvaceous, seductive looking women; horns on her head, wicked fangs in her grin, bright purple eyes and razor looking fingers. Behind her throne were two other figures. One was a average height bot but he hunched over a bit. He was silver, with large wings and long claw-like fingers. The other stood much taller, nearly twice the height. He was darker grey in color, very muscular, a stern and scared face, and piercing red eyes. The crown on his head showed that he was the king.

"stop!" the queen shouted

"all hail the queen of hearts!" all those assembled yelled

"what do we have here?"

"I agree entirely your majesty" the winged figure said as he stepped forward

"don't bee ridiculous"

"would I dare deceive you, your majesty?"

"yes"

"oh thank you, your majesty. complements are always welcome" he said sarcastically

"your an idiot"

"takes one to know one" he whispered

"silence knave!"

The knave started to grumble to himself but a harch glare from the king shut him up. The Queen stepped down from her chair and began inspected the messily painted roses.

"you three, get up" she demanded and the three trooper obeyed

"what is this?" she asked mockingly, already knowing the answer

"please your majesty!"

"we were just trying to…"

"yes, you were weren't you"

She gave a wicked chuckle at the thought. The king gave the smallest, briefest of grins before it faded away. The knave, however, grinned just as wickedly as the queen.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

The king stepped around the carriage and stood before the three poor troopers. A sword suddenly extended from his arm and in one fluent motion he slashed through the air. Before arcee's eyes, the heads of the three troopers tumbled to the ground. Their lifeless bodies then collapsed right beside her.

"HOLY SCRAP!"

It was just horrible. Before she could even move, the queen used her foot to lift arcee's head off the ground to look at her.

"and who is this?"

"a...arcee…your majesty"

"and why are you here"

"I…I have heard much about you and was sent to meet you"

"really!" the queen grinned

"stand up"

arcee stood up and stared into the queen's eyes they were about the same height; all she could feel was hatred.

"do you know how to play croquet?"

"yes, I have a general understanding"

"well, c'mon then!"

The queen sat back in her chair and the escort started moving again. Arcee followed behind them all when the white rabbit came to walk with her.

"hey, nice day huh?"

"I suppose. So, this is what you were late for, huh?"

"yeah, well, you see why I was in a hurry. This isn't exactly a job where you can make a lot of mistakes, or your head is literally on the chopping block"

She just nodded as they walked along.

"it's kinda of hard to remember but, you remind me of some one i think i know"

"must be a handsome fellow"

"riiiight. It seems like everyone here seems familiar to me. Maybe this is all just a dream"

"maybe. But if it is it's gotta be a heck of a dream!"

The entourage finally came to another large courtyard in the maze. In a corner of the clearing was a small pond with many flamingos. The queen, king, knave and some of the soldiers grabbed the birds and it became clear that they were to be used as the croquet mallets. As the queen was lining up her shot, the soldiers started jumping onto the ground and leaning up, clearly acting as the hoops. And as balls, they were using the vicious little creatures that had bit arcee before.

"hm, good, those little pests deserve it" she thought.

When the queen hit, the soldiers would all move so she could always win. On soldier was not as fast and missed the oncoming "ball".

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" she yelled

The king grabbed the trooper, dragged him behind one of the hedges, and after a slicing sound was heard, he returned to the game.

No one else was having as easy a time as the queen and a commotion started to break out as many started trying to cheat by kicking their "balls".

"enjoying the game?" arcee suddenly heard a voice

Floating in the air over the hedges was the large head of the Cheshire cat.

"oh, you!"

"quite the game huh"

"they don't really play fair do they"

"most people don't if they think they can get away with it"

"it was soooo nice how you failed to mention the way the queen really is"

"oh, that. That's just one of those things you really gotta see for yourself, y'know. I did say she would be MAD about you, hehe"

"yeah well…"

"and who is this!"

The queen and king suddenly appeared at arcee's sides

"oh, ah, just a friend"

They both glared at the floating cat head.

"I don't like it, it's creepy and creepy things always lead to trouble. OFF WITH IT'S HEAD!"

"I can't"

All eyes suddenly turned to the king in shock.

"WHAT, WHY!" the queen screamed

"it's a floating head, it has no body, so there is nothing to severe it from. It is already beheaded.

The queen growled; such a notion shattered everything she had ever known.

"that's ridiculous, anything that has a head can be beheaded!" the knave argued

"ARRRRRH, there's too much talk and not enough action. If you all don't get this sorted out I'll have EVERYBODY"S HEAD!"

This didn't stifle the situation at all and the courtyard filled with even more bickering and arguing over the matter.

"pssst"

Arcee looked up at Cheshire

"take a walk, this is probably gonna take while" he smiled and winked

She smiled back before slipping away and heading down one of the maze paths. She wandered for some time before seeing an opening in one of the maze walls. When she got up to it she saw there was a small stone temple or shrine, sitting there in the maze. She wandered up into the open room and saw a strange creature sitting next to a stone pedestal. He was a red and blue bot with large majestic feathered wings.

"greetings, who are you?' the creature said as he came to like and turned to her.

"hello, my name is arcee"

Despite the bots rough appearance he had very kind eyes and the smallest hint of a smile. Being in his presence, arcee, for the first time since being in this wonderland, felt relatively safe.

"arcee, hmmmm, that sounds familiar"

"who or what are you"

"a griffin my dear lady"

"I thought you were a mythical creature"

"I am, that makes me all the more fascinating" he smiled, as did she

"mr griffin, is there a way out of this maze?"

"hmmmm, I've never really been out of it. Let's ask my friend Mr. mock turtle. He's my best friend. Splendid fellow. True blue, through and through." He rambled

He lifted up a giant turtle shell and placed it on the stone table. Then tapped on the shell a few times.

"rise and shine old chum"

With that, the mock turtle began to come out of his shell. But when he did, it wasn't what arcee expected. All four of his limbs were mismatched and disproportionate. His head was a mangled mess, appearing to have traits and parts from multiple different other bots. He popped his head out and looked at arcee then suddenly began to cry.

"oh no, is there something wrong" she asked

"oh no no no, it's kind of his fancy. Who knows what sad thought tip toe through the mossy glades of his mind. He has had things pretty rough lately after all."

"oh dear"

"I know how to cheer him up. Mockers, tell this young lady about yourself"

"she's come to the right person for that" the turtle suddenly perked up and smiled

"sit down both of you"

"no thanks my old friend, I've heard it all before and…"

"SIT DOWN! It's the least you can do"

The mock turtle turned over and sat up at the edge of the table.

"once…ahhhh, I was a real turtle…I was…I was!" he shouted and started crying again.

"well, that was a very interesting story" arcee said awkwardly as she started to turn to leave.

"I haven't started yet!"

"stay you make just learn something" the griffin added.

"You must have learned a lot while you've been here"

"I suppose I have. Mr turtle, if don't mind being asked, how did you get like…that?"

"well when griff and I were little, we went to the same school together. The school master was an old turtle, we used to call him tortoise"

"why would you call him tortoise if he wasn't one?"

"we called him tortoise because he taught us"

Arcee just rolled her eyes.

"anyways, back then I loved mimicking and acting like other people. I got so good at it that I could make myself look like them. but I did so much that starting being other and forgot myself, and looks reflected that.

"that's how some say griffins came to be young one. That they are part one thing and part another because they forgot how to be true to themselves"

"I see"

"have you been true to yourself?"

"not for some time but I think I have finally remember how to be"

The griffin and turtle nodded in approval. Their attention was suddenly drawn by two of the queen's soldier standing in the door way. One walked up to the griffin and whispered something to him.

"it appears my dear that you are being summoned to the queen's castle"

"for what!"

"the trial of jack, the knave of hearts"

"ok" she stepped down and prepared to leave with the soldiers.

"you two aren't coming?" she asked

"no, we don't deal with those kinds of a affairs" griffin answered

"legal ones?"

"no, THEIRS" he stressed

She knew he meant the king and queen and nodded to them.

"arcee, remember what we said. Just stay true to yourself and you can overcome anything" the griffin called out

She smiled back at the duo before leaving with the soldiers.

"well, what do you want to do know old friend?"

"do you want to sing"

"ah yes, I love a good song"

"great! Hows about our old favorite, Beautiful Soup"

"take it away Mockers"


	5. The Trial

**OK, so real quick. It is kinda hard to properly describe the layout of the court room. If you want to see exactly what I'm describing; go to youtube, type in "alice in wonderland 1999" (it has the full movie) and skip ahead to 1:49:32. That's what it looks like, just so you have the image in your head.**

The guards led arcee through the maze to the Queen of heart's castle. She was led through a long hallway with nearly one hundred guards lining both sides. She came to its end and was amazed to see a large court room made of giant playing cards and even dominoes. Straight in front of her was a table with a plate of tarts on it. Beyond that was a tall judge's stand where the king and queen sat. To the left was a high balcony that seemed to be the witness box. Right next to her on the ground level were two rows of seats for the audience and possible witnesses. On the right side was another set of isles where the jury sat. It was full of the giant insect-like bots and the beasty bots; not the best choices as jurors. There was also a high platform where the white rabbit stood. Arcee stepped to the side and sat at the open seat in the bleachers. There were some more of the bugs and beasts sitting in the isles as well as some of the people she had previously met in wonderland; there was the tweedles, dodo, and bill the lizard. Bill had bandages around his head and a sling on his arm. Arcee felt terrible about what she had done to him and mouthed a silent sorry. He waved a hand to say it was alright. She had the "pleasure" of sitting next to the clearly cranky dodo.

"quite the occasion, wouldn't you say?"

She turned to see the Cheshire cat sitting beside her on the edge of the isle

"yes, quite" as she narrowed her eyes

"Silence in the court!" the rabbit yelled after he finished sounding his trumpet

"quiet, quiet, QUIET!" the queen yelled

Despite her warnings, the commotion and conversations continued through the room. They were only silenced when the king slammed his fist down on the desk with mighty force, causing the room to quake.

"I'm not going to be called am I?"

"what?" dodo asked confused

"I don't want to get up in front of all these weirdoes. Why am I even here?"

"oh, why to save jack from a death worse than fate" the cat answered as he pointed up.

Above the entrance to the room was another platform, where the knave of hearts stood, guarded and in cuffs.

"read the accusations rabbit" the queen sneered

"the queen of hearts, she made some tarts, all on a summer day. The knave of hearts, he stole those tarts, and took them right away" the rabbit announced

"I confess! I didn't do it! And I'm glad, glad, glad I didn't do it! And if I had my time again, I probably still wouldn't do it!" the knave shouted in fear and desperation.

"there, open and shut case" the king said as he crossed his arms, apparently not very interested in the whole affair.

"is that right?" arcee thought out loud

"what was that arcee?" the queen hissed

"n…no"

"good"

"members of the jury, twelve good bots and true, you must retire and consider your verdict." The king announced

"not yet, there is still a great deal left to the procedure" the white rabbit announced

The king groaned before crossing his arms and slouching in his throne.

"very well"

The tweedles suddenly got up and ran over to the front of the court room. The blue and gold one then stepped forward.

"gentlemen of the jury, it is obvious that the accused is guilty! Put aside the evidence, and look upon his face! It is the face of a habitual criminal! A hardened felon! A..."

"shut up!" the green one whispered

"what is it!"

"we're supposed to be lawyers for the defense!"

"OH! Um…I rest my case"

The two awkwardly went back to their seats and sat in silence.

"just call the first witness!" the king growled

"Call the first witness!" the rabbit repeated

"CALL THE FIRST WITNESS! CALL THE FIRST WITNESS! Call the first witness! Call the first witness! Call the first witness! Call the first witness! Call the first witness! Call the first witness! Call the first witness! Call the first witness!" echoed as the soldiers passed the order down the long hallway.

After a minute, the two troops guarding the door turned to look down the hallway when a red blur came whizzing through the court and into the witness platform.

"good day!" the Mad Hatter shouted happily as he came to a stop.

"good day" the queen flatly answered

The hatter started laughing as removed his hat a bit, revealing a hot cup of tea atop his head.

"I am sorry about bringing these things in with me, but you see I hadn't finished my tea when I was sent for"

"tst, he never finishes his tea" arcee groaned

"it isn't healthy, all those cucumber sandwiches, look at his legs" dodo said to her

Dodo's words were loud enough for most to hear. The hatter gasped in overdramatic shock at the personal remark.

"I can't" arcee answered, her view blocked by the railing of the witness box.

"huh, that's what I mean. He's got a case of cucumber legs. The worst I've ever seen, and I've seen a few in my time"

"why you're a fine on to talk, stubby" the hatter retorted

"you ought to have finished tea, what time did you start?" the king asked

"I'll have to ask mr hare"

"send for…"

The march hare suddenly appeared beside the hatter, seemingly popping out of the floor. This caused both the king and queen to jump a bit in surprise.

"I hadn't even finished the sentence"

"well you haven't passed one yet, your majesty" the hare answered

"oh…right"

"what's wrong with him?" the queen asked

Under the march hare's arm he was caring the limp body of the door mouse. He had a large tea pot smashed on top of his head, with his crest spikes and ears poking through cracks on the top.

"oh, well, doormy here is so very fond of sleep, but he woke up, so we put him back to sleep. We are just friendly friends like that" the hatter and hare smiled

"Hare, what do you know about all this!"

"nothing"

"nothing whatever!"

"nothing whatever!" the hare matched the queen's volume

"that's very important, jury write that down!"

The jurors started writing the information down.

"slow" the queen whispered to the king

"they should be able to remember it all it their heads"

"off with them" the queen suggested to scare them into going faster.

"that hat!" the king suddenly yelled as he looked at the hatter

"it's disrespectful to this court, take it off"

"and his head with it" the queen added

"I'm afraid i can't your honor"

"why can't you take your hat off?"

"it isn't mine"

"STOLEN! Members of the jury, write that down, this man is a self-confessed thief! And has the gall to come into the court room as a character witness"

"the king's kind of a hard ass isn't he" arcee thought out loud

"that's what makes him so qualified to be a judge" the queen grinned

"oh yes" the hatter smiled in agreement

"don't I know you? The queen said as she looked at the hatter

"oh…I…I sell hats hehe, I'm a hatter" he said nervously

"well why didn't you say that before. Now, give us your evidence. Don't be nervous…or we'll execute you on the spot" the king growled and the queen giggled sadistically.

"I'm…I'm not nervous. I have nothing to hide. Done my duty, served my country"

"I do know you" the queen confirmed, narrowing her eyes

"oh…didn't we meet in the summer 41 or maybe it was…" he said nervously

"hatter your evidence!"

"he's just making him more nervous. Those sickos are probably enjoying watching him squirm" arcee thought

"stay calm, stay tough hatter!' she called to him

This earned her a menacing glare from the queen. The hatter was annoying but if she was going to pick sides, it was going to be against those tyrants.

"I'm a poor man, your honor, and I haven't had my tea" The hatter whined

"It's hard for me to ignore the twinckling of the tea cups…"

"twinkling!" the king questioned

"YOU'RE THE TWINKLER! I remember you, you sang at my concert! TWINKLE, TWINKLE LITTLE…"

The hare suddenly dropped the door mouse, pulled out a banjo and started playing and singing with the hatter.

"_twinkle, twinkle little nat, how I wonder what your at. You are very small indeed; you can vanish up my sleeve. Up my sleeve, up my sleeve, you can vanish up my sleeeeeeve!"_ they sang

The rest of the court room swayed in rhythm, enjoying the tune. When they finished, the whole court room applauded, though the queen scowled and her eye even started twitching.

"thank you, oh thank you. We don't do encores"

"But we're available for wedding, and funerals hehe" hare added

"YOU DECIMATED MY CONCERT, BUT THIS WAS EVEN WORSE!"

"…I've been practicing" the hatter smiled madly

"this man ruined my concert just as he's ruining YOUR trial" she whined to the king

"oh! Sire, I'm a poor man, full of remorse and malnutrition,,,when mister hare said…"

"what…I deny!"

"I object!"

"objection denied! Start making sence or I'll have you executed!"

"oh! I'm a very poor man your majesty!" the hatter dropped to his knees

"and a very poor actor!"

"oooooooo" the hare said as he pointed an mocked the hatter

"if that's all you know, you may stand down"

"well I can't get down any lower, I'm on the floor as it is"

"you may go!"

"would you like another chorus of twinkle?"

"OFF WITH THEIR…"

Before the queen could finish, the two scooped up the door mouse and fled from the witness box in a blur.

"excuse me, what about me?" the knave suddenly spoke up

"what about you!" the king, queen, and white rabbit all said together

"I'm…the accused. Isn't this trial supposed to be about me?"

"jack's an idiot" the queen whispered to the king

"pretty much. Call the next witness!"

"oh, well, um…call arcee!" the white rabbit announced


	6. NO ONE MESSES WITH THE DRESS!

**OK, so here it is. The final chapter of Arcee in Wonderland. I tried to come up with a good ending that would be satisfying and would incorporate the spirit of both its source materials (ailce in wonderland and transformers) at the end I will have a little credits section for characters and who they played. Enjoy **

"Call the next witness!"

"oh, well, um…call Arcee!" the white rabbit yelled when he couldn't think of anything else

All eyes suddenly turned to arcee. She felt uncomfortable under their gaze. She felt a soft nudge against her arm.

"You best get up there" the Cheshire cat suggested, more than a hint of concern in hs voice.

She nodded and stood up, straightening her dress as she did.

"hey"

She turned back to Cheshire

"just…just be careful…and be strong and you'll be fine" he smiled

She smiled back at him then turned and glared at the white rabbit. That jerked had caused everything that had happened to her and he had the nerve to get her in more trouble. He mouthed a silent sorry to her; she just rolled her eyes.

"Now arcee! You will help us end this trial once and for all" the queen grinned

Arcee stood there in thought for a moment before she spoke up

"No. I'm. Not"

"what!" both the king and queen shouted

"oooooh boy" the white rabbit said as he started backing down from his spot

"interesting" the Cheshire cat smiled

"I will not waste any of my time with this pointless slag. This all ridiculous, stupid and pure nonsense!"

"how dare you, hold your tongue!" the king growled

"I will not, I've had my fill of this place and all of you. this world and every one in it are the byproduct of pure MADNESS!" she shouted

The knave, being ever sneaky and self-serving, saw this as his chance to stall his trial and take the queen's anger off of him.

"your majesty, this insolent girl disrespects you, your kingdom and your subjects! She is a heretic to the ideal of wonderland! She must be dealt with!" the knave cried out

"you insolent little…"

"And you, your majesty. Majesty indeed, your no queen, just a scrawny, creepy looking, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant!" arcee shouted

Even the king had look of shock as the queen began to quiver with rage. Her eyes flared and her claws gouged chunks out of the table top.

"OOOOOOOFF WITH HER HEAD!"

A few of the troops surrounded arcee but she wasn't planning on getting caught off guard now. She kicked one in the stomach, punched one in the face, broke the arm off another and threw him into two others.

"I have a better idea, off with your head!" arcee smiled as she unleashed her wrist blades

"oh, I am going to enjoy this" the queen grinned as she stood up

She jumped down to the ground with a cocky grin. Suddenly eight long thin razor sharp, spider-like legs extended from her back. Arcce looked in shock as the legs dug into the ground and hoisted the queen into the air.

"now somebody's head is going to roll"

"scrap!"

The queen attacked in a flash, moving to fat for arcee to keep track of. A flurry of punches, kicks and slashes from the spider legs pummeled her mercilessly. She did still manage to hold her own, getting in some good hits and even severing a few of the spider legs. But she was suddenly rocked by a sneak attack from the knave, who had jumped down from his balcony, in an effort to gain the queen's favor again. Arcee regain composure long enough to see the queen's heel speed into her face. She fell to the floor, hard. She tried to lean up but the queen's heel in her stomach held her down. She was hurting, bad. The knave stood over her head, grinning, and the king, who had come down and joined as well, unsheathed his sword.

"poor girl" the queen hissed as she grinned

Arcee looked down and saw that her dress was in bad shape. It had multiple gashes from the queen's claws in it. She looked down and saw a saw something in her pocket through one of the slashes.

"the mushroom!" the thought

The mushroom piece from before, when she met the caterpillar, that would make her grow. The queen then twisted her foot, her heal dragging and making another little tear to the dress.

"such a ratty, stupid thing" the queen hissed

"NO! Someone here told me to be true to myself! Well during my entire time in this mad world, this dress has been has been the only constant the only thing that was true to me! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE DRESS!

Arcee pulled her legs up and kicked forward with all her might, sending the king and queen sailing backwards. The then spun on the ground, sweeping the knave's feet from under him. Before any of them could react, she tossed the mushroom piece in her mouth and before all their eyes she grew to the size of the room's ceiling.

"Objection! Anyone more than a mile high, must leave the court immediately!" one of the soldiers, who was holding a copy of the court rule book, yelled.

The trooper was suddenly knocked out by the white rabbit, who nodded and smiled back to her. Wasting no time, the the king took to the air and started flying and attack arcee. She kept swiping and slicing at him but he was just too fast. Suddenly a hole was blown into one of the walls as none other than the griffin flew in. Just as the king was about to slash at arcee's face, the griffin tackled him in midair and the two began to scuffle.

"SEIZE HER!" the queen shouted

With that, a large number of her soldiers came charging into the room. But their path to arcee was cut off as the white rabbit, bill the lizard and dodo, jumped in front of them and began to battle. More surprising was that they were winning against the superior numbers. The knave, managing to get even with his hands bound, attempted to escape the chaos only to be knocked out by a punch from the white rabbit. In their battle in the air, the griffin managed to gain the upper hand. He began to spin the king around and, with the momentum, let go and sent the king smashing through one of the room's wall.

"you… YOU!" the queen hissed as she looked up, the giant arcee's leg lifting up over her.

The queen flared her spider legs and screamed in rage and defiance as arcee giant foot came down on top of her, crushing and grinding her into the ground.

"that's better" she smiled

Arcee suddenly started to feel light headed. She looked up and the many playing cards that mad eup the room began to separate and fall all around her.

"what…what's happeneing?"

"looks like your time here is done"

She looked over to see the Cheshire cat sitting on a ledge.

"what…but how…what do you…"

"don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye on you" he winked than vanished, leaving his grin behind for moment

The cards started to fall more and more. They clouded her vision and covered her face…

"arcee, arcee!"

She suddenly heard the voice and opened her eyes, seeing the sun starting to set over the desert. She was leaning againnt a rock wall and apparently fallen asleep.

"arcee, this is optimus, do you copy" came over her comm link

"yeah…um…yes…here, this is arcee" she answered

"arcee, are you alright, do you need assistance?"

"no, why"

"you left the base mega-cycles ago and haven't reported in since"

"oh!"

"yes, and jack is requesting a ride to the mall"

"oh, ok. Be back there soon, arcee out."

She laid back against the rock and took a deep breath.

"I guess it was all just a dream them"

She went to get up when she felt a strange fabric between her fingers. She looked down and her eyes went wide. It was the dress. She was still wearing the dress.

"WHAT THE FRAG!"

THE END

**arcee - herself/alice**  
** smokescreen - the white rabbit**  
** ratchet - dodo**  
** bumblebee - bill the lizard**  
** shockwave - the caterpillar**  
** cliffjumper - cheshire cat**  
** airachnid - queen of hearts**  
** megatron-king of hearts/executioner**  
** starscream - knave ****of hearts**  
** dreadwing & skyquake - tweedle dee and tweedle dum**  
** knockout - the mad hatter**  
** breakdown - the march hare**  
** soundwave - the door mouse**  
** optimus - the griffin**  
** makeshift - the mock turtle**  
** predaking - the jabberwocky**  
** Jack - jabberwock slayer boy**  
** bulkead - the walrus**  
** wheeljack - the carpenter**  
** vehicons - playing cards**  
** various animal - insecticons, predacons and scraplets**

so that's it. the end. hope you loved the experience. please review and come back if you wanna read again. i also love artwork so if anyone wants to do any pics based on the story that would be awesome, just give me a heads up so i can check it out. TTFN


End file.
